


No one has me like you do

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: But it's simply lust.
And standing behind Adam during stiff-legged deadlifts didn't really do anything to help it. The position reminded Sauli of all the various dirty things they used to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I know boys haven't seen each other lately but that doesn't stop my imagination from running.
> 
> Probably doesn't satisfy your porny longings, though.

Sauli didn't really expect to use his training knowledge on Adam. Sure he has worked out with him before, not after his valid certification of a PT though, but he has usually minded his own business while Adam minded his own.

Adam has a wonderful personal trainer who has made a program which works personally for him, as well as Sauli has his own. But since Adam had so nicely asked if his form is correct, Sauli can't see a reason why not. 

But now Sauli sees exactly why _not_. 

Brutally put, they have sweeped their history under the rug long time ago. They agreed to be friends and they work perfectly as friends. Sure, they've had their moments even after the break up, how can you not fall under the spell of your ex when you're alone with him in hot Mexico or Miami. 

And even in the not so hot cities during winter time... There's always that sense of safety, comfort and familiarity. The sense of being with someone who knows you thoroughly, both from the inside and outside, and who is still willing to be around you. Accepting you. 

That feeling alone allures you. 

Sauli knows how crazy the whole entertainment business can get. He was there when it drained Adam, he knows exactly the effects it can have sometimes. Adam has always felt secure enough with Sauli to curl into a fetus position for a long while and just _be_. Shredding off that hard mask wasn't always easy for him but Sauli knew it would happen eventually. 

He didn't pressure, he didn't rush - He waited. It never really went away with their break up, that feeling of trust, so why would it be surprising they get hooked on each other every now and then?

It's not always Adam seeking for the company of a special friend with special benefits. Sauli would chase after Adam's presence too but it's Adam's schedule that sets the rules. Which is understandable, of course. 

But it's not always that. If they both just simply have time to catch up, they will, because that's what friends do. 

It's not always that deep. It's not the security neither the deep bond they used to, and still do, to some extent, share. 

No, it's something much simpler yet so complicated in some cases. And of course, Sauli misses him every now and then. Sometimes it just hits him a little harder than normally.

But it's simply lust.

And standing behind Adam during stiff-legged deadlifts didn't really do anything to help it. The position reminded Sauli of all the various dirty things they used to do. 

That was when Adam had asked if he was doing it right. Sauli had moved from his own spot to see the line of Adam's spine during the lift, and he nodded approvingly. 

"Yeah, looks good" He said and moved a little closer to press his palm flat on Adam's back, "Just keep your back neutral and push your butt back"

Adam did one more rep, lowering the barbell to his knees and brought it back up, locking it. 

"And don't tilt your hips too much forward when you lock" Sauli pointed out and tapped the side of Adam's hip.

"Oh. Is it bad?" Adam asked, fixing his lock.

"Well, it breaks the form so it can hurt you" Sauli said and noticed Adam's arms were slightly trembling, "You can let the bar down" he chuckled. 

Adam lowered the barbell on the floor and bolted back up. 

"At least you don't have tight hip flexors" Sauli informed and moved back to where he was earlier, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I don't speak your language" Adam said with a crooked smile, making Sauli snicker while he settled on the bench, grabbing the dumb bells and got ready for his shoulder presses.

"Basically, you couldn't tilt your hips like that if they were tight. When they're tight, you also can't pull your knees up to your chest or spread your legs wide" Sauli said and wiggled to a proper position, bringing the dumb bells onto his lap and glanced at the clock. 

"Oh. Well, definitely not tight hip flexors" Adam said thoughtfully, and Sauli was happy he hadn't raised the dumb bells yet or he would have dropped them right away, "You would know" Adam added with a sultry wink. 

And he does know. Sauli wouldn't say he proved it countless of times but definitely enough times for him to know just how close to his chest Adam's knees can go and how wide he can spread his legs. 

Despite of being tall, Adam was surprisingly bendy and flexible. 

Still it was usually Sauli whose hip flexors are on a test. But sometimes they were both willing to change it up and Sauli loved each and every second of those rare, special moments.

There was always something so utterly beautiful to have this big buy sprawled out on the bed, in all of his physical and mental vulnerabilty, pleading and moaning for _Sauli_. Allowing himself to be taken in all the ways Sauli wanted to take him, and enjoying the hell out of it too. 

Sometimes Sauli had to win it in a playful battle of dominance. Everytime he did, he still always made sure Adam was okay with it before making any further moves. 

Sometimes it didn't take any rolling around, Adam would literally fall on the bed and wait. He'd give this look, the look that always told Sauli that he was comfortable and wanted it. 

The look could be 'I want you to devour every inch of me' or 'I just came home and I'm too tired to do the work but I still want to have sex'. The latter one always came with a little smirk Sauli has always loved. 

Sauli chuckled to himself. 

Adam was never selfish in bed, not ever, but the exhaustion of travelling and recoring sometimes plaid a part in it. 

But after charging his batteries for a few days, Adam was back to his usual self and Sauli could still remember how he made him see stars every time he fucked him. Whether it was slow, passionate love making or raw, hard fucking, Sauli was always amazed. 

Adam has an incredible stamina and Sauli was lucky to witness it in bed. 

Sauli realized he still hasn't raised his dumb bells from his lap. Adam had not noticed, fortunately, he had turned his back to him and was preparing for his second set of SLDLs. 

Sauli shook his head a little to shake off any other thoughts than lifting the damn weights, out of his head. But what can you expect when you're having a perfect view of a perfectly toned, plush ass. 

Adam is the master of distraction even when he doesn't mean to be. Sauli takes the gym seriously, only very rarely he gets distracted by other people in the gym. But Adam isn't just anyone. 

Sauli let out a puff of breath and finally lifted the dumbbells up, and slowly and controllably brought them down. Good thing when using heavy weights is the almost automatic reaction to scrunch your face and sometimes even close your eyes, and you're blocked from seeing anything that might distract you. 

Sauli did his 8 reps and dropped the dumb bells on the floor, careful not to hit his toes. His eyes immediately fixated on Adam's backside and the way he bent down as he lowered the barbell again. 

Can you really blame him? Adam was _right_ there and his ass was practically presented to him. 

Sauli wiped his forehead with his towel, no longer sure was he sweating because of the good work out or because of other reasons. The last thing he needs is an erection in his loose gym shorts. 

The sound Adam made during the final rep was blantantly sexual. A low grunt that came deep from his throat, a sound that reminded too much of the one Adam does when his cock sinks deep into Sauli's body. 

Adam spun around on his heels and noticed Sauli was staring blankly ahead. 

"You okay?" He asked with a chuckle. 

Sauli nodded frantically, taking a long sip from his water bottle to cool himself down. Think about a splash of cold water, think about that highly embarrassing moment from years back. 

Not helping. Sauli shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'll add some more weights and do one more set. Then I'm ready to go" Adam informed and Sauli nodded with a smile. Judging by the look Adam gave him, he recognized that it wasn't his usual, genuine smile. Adam knows when he's uncomfortable, of course he has learned to recognize the signs over the years. 

Sometimes Sauli was nervous about the red carpets or other events but Adam always knew how to make it a little better. Sauli can't say he enjoyed being in front of hundreds of cameras and he remembers squeezing the life out of Adam's hand the first time it happened. 

The point is if Adam can't fool Sauli with his game face, Sauli can't fool Adam either. 

Sauli sighed quietly. He was ready for his own set too until Adam started to 'fix' his stance. He set his legs a little wider and really pushed his butt back and Sauli was sure he is going to die from the loss of blood from his brains and heart because it was all flooding down to his crotch. 

Sauli got up from the bench and moved closer to Adam. 

"Checking out my form?" Adam asked with a little smile and straightened up.

"Always" Sauli said. Which is true because the last thing he wants is Adam to hurt himself due to an incorrect form. Sauli saw Adam's smirk from the mirror and suddenly he realized he's not in this game alone. It shouldn't be surprising, Adam has always loved to tease. 

"To be exact, my _form_ or-?"

"Both" Sauli admitted before Adam could even ask. He brought his hips closer to him, pressing his hard-on against the back of Adam's thighs.

"You are very happy to see me" 

"Obviously" 

Adam turned around and faced Sauli's flushed cheeks. He didn't even try to glance down in a subtle way, he shamelessly dropped his eyes down and gave an approving hum when he saw the proud erection pushing through the fabric. 

After a long, lingering gaze into each other's eyes, Adam pulled Sauli to his body and kissed him. No one is going to enter the gym at this time of the day anyway. 

Sauli all but curled his body into it, tangling the fingers of his left hand in Adam's product-free hair. He felt the hair near the hairline was damp from sweat. Maybe it's one of the various reasons Sauli feel so worked up right now, he could practically smell the testosterone through Adam's perfume and it was just luring him on. 

Sauli squeezed his free hand between their bodies and cupped Adam's dick firmly enough to make Adam's breath hitch. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Sauli grabbed Adam by the hips and pushed him against the nearest wall, more roughly than softly, but still careful not to hurt Adam. He brought his mouth on Adam's neck and let the tip of his tongue slide over the sweet spots he has learned to know thorough the years. He could taste the salt of his sweat on his tongue and it feels like the biggest freaking turn on ever. 

Adam's eyes fluttered when Sauli nipped on the fragile skin before biting down. 

He pushed the hem of Adam's top all the way up around his upper chest and lowered his mouth on his left nipple. He flicked his tongue around the pink bud, listening as Adam's breaths grew more harsh. He sucked the hard peak into his mouth, then bit it, and continued lowering himself on his knees. 

The hem of Adam's shirt fell back down and Sauli murmured something in frustration, pushing it higher again as he kissed the softness of Adam's belly. 

Something he has always loved doing. Not just for the sake of building up the ancitipation but because it plaid a big role in Adam's self-confidence. Love can do so many amazing things. You can love someone to love themselves a little more. 

Sauli glanced up at Adam when he lowered his mouth below his belly button and tentatively kissed the patch of hair leading down to the front of his pants. 

Adam was looking down at him, biting his lip. 

Adam always told him how gorgeous he looks when he's going down on him. Even though he wasn't saying it out loud now, Sauli knew what he was thinking. 

Sauli couldn't imagine looking too appealing while having a huge cock stuffed in his mouth and saliva is dribbling all over the shaft and down his own chin. But it was so wonderfully dirty and Adam made sure he knew it. 

Adam sighed, closing his eyes, when Sauli pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the fabric. Sauli lowered Adam's pants just beneath the curve of his ass, the tight elastic keeping them around his thighs. 

Adam kept his long-ish top out of the way when Sauli sucked a several kisses on his balls, then took his cock into his mouth. He lightly sucked on the head and wrapped his fingers around the base, slowly stroking up and down in small movements, twisting his hand a bit.

"You do know that there is a chance someone might walk in?" Adam asked, already feeling breathless. 

The reply Sauli gave was incoherent, barely understandable. It sounded something along the lines of 'I'm trying to make this quick'.

"Didn't they teach you not to talk with your mouth full" Adam murmured, dropping a hand on top of Sauli's head. The words Sauli attempted to give this time made no sense to Adam anymore. 

Sauli felt Adam gingerly push on his head, a small wordless plea, and Sauli obeyed happily, stretching his lips to their absolute limit (without exposing his teeth, at least) as he lowered his mouth closer to the base. 

Adam kept his hand on top of Sauli's fluffy hair when he started bobbing his head, firmly sucking his cock into his hot, wet mouth. Sauli brought his hands on Adam's ass and cupped the firm cheeks in his palms. 

Oh, definitely missed that too. 

Sauli listened to the blissful sounds pouring out from Adam's mouth, and started to move his lips faster on the shaft, going as low as his jaw and throat allowed him to. 

It didn't take that long until Adam's sounds became more high-pitched and Sauli knew exactly what it meant. He started to pull away, sucking hard as he dragged his mouth along the shaft to the very tip. 

"S-shit...!" Adam hissed, his hips bucking. 

Sauli let his lips slide off with a wet, obscene pop. Adam forced himself to look down and saw there was pre-cum clinging on Sauli's lips from the tip of his cock. 

"You're so good at that" 

Sauli flicked his tongue around the head while looking up at Adam because he's wicked like that. 

"Well, I know you" Sauli said simply.

And your dick. 

Sauli kissed the wet tip once more and stood up, pressing himself against Adam's body. There was a light flush on Adam's cheeks, neck and chest. 

"You got a rubber?" Sauli asked, nosing the side of Adam's neck.

"In the gym? No" Adam said which only made Sauli grin because it's not like the place matters. Once Adam had taken a condom to a fancy restaurant and Sauli only found out when he was doing the laundry. 

Turns out Adam just wants to be prepared where-ever he goes because you never know. 

"What a shame" Sauli said then, gently nibbling on Adam's sweaty skin. 

Adam reached down to pull Sauli's eager dick out of his shorts and lined up their slick cocks. Sauli bit his lip as he looked down when Adam gathered some of their pre-cum on his palm, smearing it on the shafts.

Sauli grabbed a handful of Adam's ass and brought himself as close to Adam as physically possible, bucking his hips to form friction on his desperate cock. 

Adam set his legs a little wider apart and met Sauli's movements with his own small thrusts, keeping his hand wrapped around them both. Sauli nudged Adam's jaw with his nose, enough to tell him to tip his head so they could share a kiss. Sauli sighed in bliss when Adam pushed his tongue between his lips almost right away, and wildly swirled it around his own. No one has ever kissed him quite like Adam. 

And boy did they kiss a lot. A way to Adam's heart definitely was kissing him a lot and Sauli was happy to have someone who loves it as much as he does. They'd kiss hello, good morning and good night, see you later, I missed you and many else. 

Not to even mention the ones shared during sex. 

If Sauli had to choose a favorite, he liked the I missed you the most. The feeling of being in Adam's arms after what had seemed like ages, was always incredible. The kiss was always lengthy and slow with their hands touching everything they could possibly reach. 

After the kiss they would just melt to a hug that lasted forever. 

Sauli pulled away from the kiss and mouthed Adam's jaw, going to his ear, kissed it and then nipped the earlobe, gently pulling on it with his teeth. Adam shivered. 

Sauli gasped in surprise when Adam picked him up and lowered him on the nearest bench, settling his body on top of him. Adam ground his hips down hard and Sauli felt like his vocal cords would burst any second now from keeping all the moans and groans inside. 

Sooner than expected, Sauli tangled his fingers in Adam's hair and came hard between their bodies, swallowing the moan that tried to escape. He felt so damn sensitive to Adam's grinding but he didn't want to ask him to stop now, he knew Adam was close. 

Adam bit on Sauli's neck to mute the blissful moan when he came, spurting several shots of thick cum in the mess on Sauli's stomach. Sauli kissed Adam's ear and gently scratched the back of his head until Adam finally raised his head. 

They shared a brief kiss and not only because it's a habit. They got up in pure silence and Sauli pulled his gym bag closer, pulling out the spare towel and wiped his cock and shirt the best he could. He tugged his dick back in his pants and tossed the towel to Adam so he wouldn't have to mess his own. 

"No strings attatched?" Sauli asked. 

"You know" Adam said with a gloomy, small smile, and wiped his own body too.

Sauli does know. After Adam tossed the towel back to him, he folded it and put it back into his bag. He took a long gulp of his water too. 

"I do have rubbers at home though" Adam said, the dim smile replaced by a sultry wink now, "If you're interested"

Sauli is always interested.


End file.
